Abira Greene
Abira Greene appeared on four episodes of Little Women: Atlanta. Background Abira made her first appearance on Little Women: Atlanta on the Season 3 Episode titled, "In It to Twin It". Abira is in Atlanta for a few weeks since she will be performing at a couple of gigs there. She goes to Tanya's house to pay her a visit. Tanya and Abira used to dance together and are friends with each other. The two catch up with each other. Tanya tells Abira that she can meet the ladies since she's in town. Later, Abira visits Sam at Andrea's apartment (which is where Sam is staying temporarily). Abira introduces herself to Andrea. She says that she has seen Andrea and her sister dance on social media. Andrea asks Abira if she wants to go the her and her sister's first hosting gig. Abira says that she would love to go. On the night of the twins' first hosting gig, the ladies and Abira show up to the venue. Abira gets to meet the rest of the ladies. Amanda introduces herself to Abira. She then asks her what she does for a living. Abira says that she shakes her behind for money, and she asks the twins if they do the same. Andrea says that they used to do so, but not anymore. Abira says that she might bring the "twerk" out of the twins that night at the gig. When it's time for the party to start, Amanda and Andrea get on the microphones, introduce themselves, and ask the crowd if they're ready to party. Unfortunately, the crowd isn't really feeling the twins' vibe. Abira makes facial expressions of disapproval. Then,she decides to get up and dance--and steals the twins' light. After the gig is over, the ladies go into the parking lot. Amanda confronts Abira and tells her that she was making faces at her and her sister and asks If she had a problem with them. Abira says that since they're the "twerking twins" they should've been "working it and twerking it. Amanda said she doesn't have to twerk . Abira says that the crowd was falling asleep. Amanda says that she doesn't have to step up to Abira's level. Then Abira says when she got up and started shaking her behind the crowd was going wild. Then the twins and Abira started going back-and-forth and Sam tries to keep a distance between them. According to Minnie, Abira called the twins out for having little fingers... but Abira it is a little person too. Then people in the parking lot and start looking at them arguing. Abira tells Amanda that no one came to see her talk--crowd came to see her shake her behind. Then Miss Juicy separates Abira from the group and the twins start following them and yelling at them still. Abira says all the twins do is talk and she asks Amanda where her boyfriend Jordan is. Then Amanda asks Abira where her baby daddy is and that she has two baby daddies. Then two strangers hold the twins back and pull them away from Abira. The twins yell insults at Abira, including the b-word. Juicy and Abira are at least 40 feet away from the twins and the rest of the ladies. Then Abira flicks the twins off, makes some more insults towards them, and then the two sides go their separate ways. In the next episode titled, "Not So Little Surprises", Abira makes another appearance. She, Juicy and Abira go shopping. Juicy invited Abira as an excuse to convince her to apologize to the twins before she leaves town. Abira asks Juicy why did the twins act the way they did. Juicy says that Abira could've intimidated the twins a little bit because it was their first time being in front of a crowd and they were nervous because it was their first gig. Juicy says that the twins don't want anybody stepping on their territory, and they thought that was stealing their shine. Abira says she's used to dancing in front of the crowds. In the commentary, Sam says she wishes Abira would take responsibility for her part in the fight with the twins. Abira says she was just dancing. In the commentary, Juicy says Abira is playing dumb and she knows that she loves the attention. Abira says that she wants to be friends with the twins and she's not there to compete with anyone but they need to understand that she's proud of who she is. Sam says that the twins are sweet girls but they just need an opportunity to show her that they're sweet. Juicy says that when Abira has a talk with the twins, she shouldn't tell them that she's being the bigger person because they will think that she's coming for them. The twins go to a restaurant to meet up with Sam and Abira talk things out. In the commentary, Andrea says that they don't want to see Abira again. Amanda says that when Abira started talking smack that set her off and she didn't mean to get in her face. And she's not going to apologize...Abira is. Sam and Abira arrive. They all sit at the table with an awkward silence for minute. Then Abira says that the other night they had a misunderstanding and she didn't want them to feel like that she was stepping on their shoes or trying to upstage them, and she was trying to break the ice and have a good time and when they got outside things got a little turnt. Amanda says that she was trying not to twerk at the gig because her manager was there and her manager wants her and her sister to do better things for their brand. Abira says she understands, and apologizes to the twins and says that she would never want to hurt their feelings. Amanda apologizes to Abira and says she was mad at that moment. Amanda says she's glad they worked things out. (left), Juicy (center), and Abira (right), at Tanya's gender reveal party.]] Later on in the episode, Abira attends Tanya's gender-reveal party, and doesn't cause any drama. Abira Greene makes her final appearances in the episodes, "Season 3 Reunion: Part 1", and "Season 3 Reunion: Part 2". In "Season 3 Reunion - Part 1", Abira joins the cast on stage after the flashback of the verbal altercation between her and the twins is shown. Reunion hostess Terra Jolé asks Abira if she was disappointed in the twins hosting that evening. Abira says she was disappointed about how the twins went about hosting. She says if they got the crowd's attention a little bit more it would've gone better for them. Amanda tells Abira that it was their first gig and she didn't know how to talk in front of a crowd. Abira says if she doesn't know how to talk in front of a crowd she shouldn't be hosting. Terra asks Abira why she was heckling the twins. Abira says she wasn't necessarily heckling them, but she was in her own mood and wasn't getting the other girls involved in making faces etc. Amanda tells Abira that her sister was nice enough to invite her to their gig and they didn't even know who she was. She says on the clip she saw that Abira said she couldn't understand what she and her sister were saying, and she does have speech problems. Abira says Amanda was in her face, and she asks what's wrong with expressing her opinion. Andrea doesn't understand why Abira brought up how the twins have small fingers when all little people have small fingers. Abira says she didn't say she didn't have small fingers, she just said it because she thought it would be something funny to say. Then Amanda asks why Abira brought up her boyfriend Jordan during the argument considering how he had nothing to do with it. Abira says she said that because the twins were asking her where her baby daddy was, and if they ask where her baby daddy is, she's going to bring up theirs, how Andrea's is missing and how Amanda's doesn't want to marry her. The three argue back-and-forth. Abira says she's not going to chase her baby daddy while he's chasing other women, and says she thinks that Andrea chases Chris like a dog chases a cat. Andrea says she doesn't care, and she says that Abira has three baby daddies and she's promiscuous. Abira tells the twins that they need a check on confidence and they roar like lions but they're like kids at heart. Minnie tells Abira "dude shut up". She tells her to get some TicTac's because the last time Abira was talking her eyebrows almost melted away. Abira says she should've melted Minnie's lips together so she could shut up. Minnie says she catches flights, and calls Abira a section 8 b****. Abira says she doesn't get section 8 but Minnie's mother does. Minnie asks Abira if she realizes that she looks like a man and looks like Wanda from "In Living Color". Terra asks Minnie why is she angry with Abira. Minnie says because Abira is fake. Abira asks Minnie if she's intimidated by her. Minnie says Abira is a man and why would she be intimidated. Abira says maybe Minnie is scared to get her behind whooped. Abira says she wants Minnie to touch her. She gets up and starts to go near Minnie. One of the twins stand up and asks her what's she going to do. Abira says the twins are a couple of little Chihuahuas. Minnie throws some dollars at Abira and tells her to get a new outfit. Monie picks up the dollars from the floor. The two get closer, and they start fighting, but they get separated. Not to mention, Sam tries to hold Minnie back. While being held back, Minnie throws one of the centerpieces from on set at Abira. The altercation is continued on, "Season 3 Reunion - Part 2". Minnie and Abira yell insults at each other. Terra tells them down and talk. Minnie throws something in Abira's direction. It accidentally hits Tanya. Abira tells Minnie to pick up her rent money. Everybody takes five and the crew straightens up the stage. Minnie calls Abira a deep voiced- stanky-breath b****. Minnie goes backstage and talk to her mom, Tammie. Tammie tells her not to let Abira bother her and she's nothing but a man. She reminds Minnie that she's too classy for that. Minnie looks as if she's going to cry. Tammie says she's going to get Abira. One of the producers tells Tammie that he doesn't want her running up on Abira. Tammie tells the producer that when she sees Abira she's going to punch her, and she's going to tear the whole studio up and it's going to be "hurricane Tammie", and she's dead serious. Abira leaves the stage and goes back stage. Next, all that can be heard is somebody screaming, and noise. Minnie is heard yelling " Momma! Momma!" The camera tries to make its way to where the action is. It turns out that Tammie threw some water on somebody. She meant to throw it at Abira but she accidentally threw it at Monie. She tells her mother to stop. Tammy says she's cool. Abira says that she will beat the s*** out of Minnie and Tammie. She says she can't even go to the bathroom, and they are the ghettoest b*****s ever. Tammie is asked to leave and so is Abira. The two are put in a van and driven away from the studio. Biography Abira is an exotic dancer under the name "Lil Vee", and has been dancing for at least seven years. She is the mother of four children (two sons named Jazper and J-Henri, and two daughters named Terbira and Phebe). Her youngest daughter Phebe is the only little person out of all of her children. Greene has also recorded a few rap songs.Category:Guest Stars Category:Minority Guest Stars Category:LWATL Guest Stars Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Female Guest Stars